When You Love Someone
by LavenderLYN-chan
Summary: Curahan hati Hinata di secarik kertas. Terinspirasi dari lagu When You Love Someone.


Hinata, Love Story

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Chara : Naruto .U dan Hinata .H

Warning : Typo , OOC ,dst

Summary : Curahan hati Hinata di secarik kertas. Terinspirasi dari lagu When You Love Someone.

Happy reading

_**" I love you but it's not so easy, To make you here with me "**_

**Aku tak tahan rasanya memendam ini. Aku akan menceritakan sedikit kisah cintaku yang terbilang random . Aku Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang mengharap sesosok laki-laki yang sangat ku kagumi, ku sayangi , bahkan ku cintai. Seseorang yang telah membuka pintu hatiku , yang telah membuat semangat hidupku, yang selalu membuatku tersipu hanya dengan melihatnya. Oh , Tuhan ingin rasanya bisa terus bersamanya. Walaupun aku tau itu tidaklah mudah.**

_**" I wanna touch and hold you forever, But you're still in my dream "**_

**Sebagai manusia tentu aku ingin bisa menyentuhnya dan memeluknya selamanya. Jangan salahkan aku ! hal manusiawi jika kau egois ingin memilikinya secara utuh. Walaupun semuanya hanya sebatas mimpi. Tidak apa. Jika dalam kenyataan kau tak bisa ku gapai maka biarkanlah aku bermimpi.**

_**"And I can't stand to wait 'till nite is coming to my life,**_

_**But I still have a time to break a silence"**_

**Menunggu dan bersabar adalah hal yang biasa ku lakukan untukmu dan sekali lagi jangan salahkan aku jika lama-kelamaan perasaan ini membuncah. Aku lelah hanya diam dengan perasaan ingin berteriak menjeritkan isi hati. Namun, yang ku bisa hanya berdiam diri.**

_**"When you love someone,just be brave to say**_

_**That you want him to be with you"**_

**Katanya jika kau mencintai seseorang katakanlah sejujurnya, katakan apa yang kau inginkan. Tapi , aku hanyalah gadis penakut yang tidak memiliki keberanian lebih untuk berbicara pada seseorang yang special untuk ku . Jangankan untuk berkata tentang cinta hanya dengan melihatnya didepan wajahku spontan aku langsung menjerit karena senang, malu, dan kaget . Memalukan.**

_**" When you hold your love, don't ever let it go,**_

_**Or you will lose your chance , to make your dream come true"**_

**Aku bersumpah menggenggam cintaku untuknya dan tak akan aku tahu aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hal sebaliknya. Karena ia yang telah memiliki tambatan hati.**

_**"I used to hide and watch you from a distance**_

_**And I knew you realized"**_

**Caraku memperhatikanmu mungkin terbilang bodoh. Saat kau ada aku akan langsung bersembunyi,jika kau tidak ada aku akan mencarimu,jika kau belajar aku akan melihatmu dari belakang, dan saat ketahuan olehmu aku akan menjerit dan lari. Aneh tak pernah aku seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku yakin kausadar dengan tingkah laku ku yang terbilang aneh**_**.**_

_**"I was looking for a time to get closer**_

_**At least to say 'hello' "**_

**Aku selalu berusaha untuk lebih dekat selangkah setidaknya untuk mengatakan hallo,hai,atau yang lebih sederhana lagi tersenyum. Tapi nyatanya itu sulit. Hanya dengan melihatnya membuat lidahku kelu,darahku berdesir dan mendadak jantungku absen satu ketukan. Makanya jika aku melihatnya didepan mataku aku akan berteriak saking tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Pernah aku dengar ia berkata "sepertinya hinata phobia padaku". Terkadang aku bingung sebenarnya aku menyukainya atau phobia terhadapnya. Oh lupakan itu.**

_**"and I can't stand to wait your love is coming**_

_**To my life"**_

**Dan aku merasa putus asa menunggu cintamu datang kehidupku. Kau telah bersamanya sekian lama sedang aku seperti duri ditengah indahnya oase cintamu. Apakah aku menjadi seorang pendosa? Aku harap mencintai seseorang yang berpemilik bukanlah sebuah dosa. Karena aku memang mencintaimu.**_**  
**_

_**"And I never though that I'm so strong**_

_**I stuck on you and wait so long"**_

**Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa aku begitu kuat, aku terjebak padamu dan menantimu begitu lama. Meringkuk dalam asa dunia. Dibalik punggung tegap yang kau miliki.**

_**" But when love comes it can't be wrong"**_

**Cinta datang tanpa diduga dan itu tidak mungkin salah. Tidak ada seseorang yang bisa berkelit satu detikpun dari yang namanya takdir . Tolong jangan salahkan aku yang mencintaimu,walau kutau kau telah bersamanya. Mungkin ini permainan takdir. Ya anggap saja begitu.**_**  
**_

_**"Don't ever give up just try and try t**_

_**To get what you want"**_

**Kumohon maafkan aku. Walaupun kau sudah ada yang memiliki aku akan terus mencoba dan mencoba mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan,termasuk kau. Tapi aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menghancurkan kehidupan cintamu seperti tokoh antagonis di sinetron picisan. Biarkan tetap seperti ini. Suatu saat nanti akan nada saatnya yang tepat. Aku percaya**

_**"Cause love will find the way"**_

**Karena cinta akan menemukan jalannya. Ya kan**_** Naruto-kun.**_

**FIN**_**  
**_

R

E

V

I

E

W

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca fic gaje ini. Fanfic ini special aku tulis untuk pacar orang #plaaaaaaak. Tapi itu emang fakta #curhat. Maafkan author ini yang menelantarkan tulisan the patient T.T kehilangan inspirasi sungguuuuh maafkan akuuuuu. Mungkin nanti akan author lanjutkan.

Bagaimana dengan cerita ini ? keep or delete? itu semua tergantung review reader.

Terakhir READ AND REVIEW yaaaaaaaa.

Melin-chan


End file.
